Richard Maddox
Doctor Richard Maddox was one of the more recent arrivals to Blood Gulch and a new addition to the Red Team stationed there. He previously was a scientist who worked for the UNSC, but was discharged due to rather dark reasons. Backstory Early Life Maddox was born with an interest for science, buying a chemistry set when he was five. During elementary school, he was in the chemistry class, trying to mix anthrax with acid, when he set the school on fire. When the fireman left, he was expelled, and was forced to move to another town. During high school, he would meet one of his best friends, Jamous Killgrave, who would later serve with him at Blood Gulch. During yet another chemistry class, Richard was trying to teach Jamous some actuall lessons when he put in the wrong vial. This resulted in an explosion, which he and Jamous fled the school, inlisting in the UNSC. Discovering the Secret of Plasma After joining ONI, Maddox was put to the task of discovering how to duplicate the Plasma weapons used in the Covenant war. After several days of research, he came up with the idea that they were powered by synergy. This theory led to the destruction of the ONI research labs, and also resulting in him becoming a battlefield medic. In the Medical Corps Maddox proved he could also be a good medic, his knowledge of biology just right for the job. However, he had no bedside manner, forcing the Corps to send him to a simulation base. Blood Gulch During his time at Blood Gulch, Maddox, after studing the Blues' Falcon, he decided to build a better vehicle to match theirs. He took several parts from a Wraith, and rebuilt them into a Revenant. He has since been working on a weapons system. Personality Maddox is very intelligent and kind but, as mentioned above, has terrible bed side manner when it comes to working on patients, which resulted in him becoming a simulation trooper. Maddox does his best not to judge and, because of this, is one of the few people who do not dislike Rocket Shoes for one reason or another. Appearance Maddox is about five foot nine with an average male build. His head is completely shaven, but often covered to hide burn marks as a result of his testing with synergy. His eyes are an ocean blue color, and are either uncovered or covered with glasses, depending on Maddox's mood. His armor is a complete set of Red Recon, with (ironically) a blue visor. Relationships Blue Team Daniel Krayson Maddox genuinely respects the alchoholic leader of Blue, and is even more amused by the constant injuries he seems to receive. He believed for a time that Krayson knew more than he let on about the numbers that were inscribed into the side of Blue Base, which was eventually confirmed. Jack Swanson Maddox has had some respect for Swanson, believing him a good mechanic, and often wanting to collaberate on the Revenant's weapons system. He views Swanson as a good person, with a few mistakes. Make that a lot of mistakes. Geoffrey Jenkins Maddox does like Jenkins to an extent, but finds his pessimistic personality to be rather offsetting. He does believe that Jenkins' bad luck comes from said personality, and recommends taking on a brighter mood. He even tries to make his mood brighter, with no results. Lawrence Martinez Maddox believes that Martinez is not very intelligent and could use an instructor, but nonetheless enjoys the joking atmosphere with him around. He is rather uneasy with the blues own itchy trigger finger and, as such, takes the necessary precautions to avoid becoming a bullet sponge. Iron Fist Maddox and Iron Fist never really trusted one another, even after the incident when Martinez damaged Iron Fist's gravity hammer. As a sign of good trust on Maddox's end, he repaired and upgraded it to be even better. IF's trust rose a little, but not substantially. Sam Harrison Maddox and Sam get along well, to the point where Sam jokingly calls Maddox his "uncle". Secretly, Maddox knew Sam's dad and regrets being partially responsible for his death. Despite this, their relationship remains a positive one. Red Team Jamous Killgrave Maddox and Killgrave maintain a mutual respect for one another, but Maddox admittedly doubts his leadership capabilities. Despite his higher rank in the Office of Naval Intelligence, Maddox decided to give Killgrave a shot at leading the team, and hasn't taken over responsibility. Alexa Woods Maddox and Alexa maintain a "teacher-student" relationship, which results in Alexa frequently calling him "Doctor" instead of his real name. He accepted her help on building the Revenant and even let her test drive it. A running gag, however, is Alexa often getting his real age wrong by a year, to the point where he constantly reminds her that he is "thirty-six", not "thirty-five". Jack "Rocket Shoes" Clay Maddox and Rocket Shoes maintain a casual working relationship, being more acquantances than anything else. Maddox insisted to RS to let him work more on his namesake rocket shoes, and states that they would've worked if RS hadn't been so eager to show them off. Alexander Song Maddox enjoys Song's company and vice versa, and often chat during down time about many subjects ranging from, but not restricted to: literature and science. He supported Song taking command of the Red Team. James Templar Maddox believes Templar can do great things, what with his overall personality and drive to do good. This resulted in James himself believing Maddox is a nice guy, and greatful someone has faith in him. Gallery Slayer pro(1).jpg|Thinking. Reminiscing. Regretting. Slayer pro(2).jpg|Maddox, updated into the Halo 4 Engine. Slayer pro.jpg|Full shot. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch